You're my New Lackey!
by rima2465
Summary: Amu, the angel-like girl of the school. Ikuto, the hottest playboy of the school. What happens if the hottest boy finds out about the angel-girl's secret of being the number one singer of Japan? Total chaos and Ikuto gets a new lackey...oh dear...
1. That can't be!

Ri: Yay! A new story! ^^

Amu: *sighs* What's it about this time?

Ri: AMUTO!

Amu: …WHATTTTT!

Ikuto: *smirks*

Ri: The summary!

Summary: Amu, the angel-like girl of the school. Her parents have just died in a car crash and she has to take care of her two younger siblings, Tadase and Ami. Ikuto, the hottest playboy of the school. He always insults Amu and makes a fool out of her. Amu hated Ikuto the first day she met him. Ikuto has always loved her but never showed his feelings. What if he finds out her secret of her double life as the number one singer of Japan? Total chaos and Ikuto gets a new Lackey…

Ri: And that's all! ^^

Amu: Y-You're pairing me up with…with…WITH HIM! *points at Ikuto*

Ikuto: *hugs Amu* Awwww, Amu, I know you love me.

Amu: KYAAAA! GET OFF OF ME!

Ikuto: Can I kiss her to shut her up?

Ri: Sure.

Amu: WHAT!

Dia: …Ri-chan doesn't own SC ^^

Ri: START!

* * *

**Chapter 1- That can't be!**

**Amu's POV**

I sighed.

Right now, I was in homeroom, completely bored.

As usual, I was here first.

I sighed again.

Usual, Utau would be here by now.

Then I heard the door opened and turned to greet Utau.

"Ohayo, Ut-!" I glared at _him._

At the door stood the playboy of the school, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's the number one boy that I hated the most! He never cares for anybody.

He had midnight blue hair and eyes. He's actually 2 years older than me but this school is a bit messed up. His school uniform is different from others cause he changed it, thanks to Utau.

I glared at him. He looked around with a bored expression.

"…Awww…I was so hoping that the nerd Hinamori wouldn't be here." He smirked at me. "I knew I shouldn't be so hopeful…"

I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Ikuto, shut up and be nice to Amu for once!" I blinked and smiled when I saw Utau come from behind Tsukiyomi. She sighed. "What am I gonna do with you…?" She muttered.

Tsukiyomi rolled his eyes. He dropped his bags on his desk, sat down and took out his ipod.

I hugged Utau. "Thank goodness you're here Utau! If you weren't here, I would have to suffer all by myself!"

Utau laughed. "So what, I'm a stress reliever?"

I grinned. "Of course not! You're one of my bestest friends forever!"

She laughed. "And that's why you're called the angel of the school. You think everybody is your friend except for Ikuto, his friends, and the sluts of the schools…"

**Ikuto's POV**

God, my sis and her friend are idiots. I'm not even listening to my ipod.

"…You think everybody is your friend except for Ikuto, his friends, and the sluts of the school…"

I bit my lip.

…Why does she hate me?

…Why do I care!

…Maybe I'm just sick…No! Not that kind of sick! I-I mean that I feel sick!

I looked at Amu and Utau. They were laughing about something.

Amu stopped laughing and looked at me. She glared.

I glared back and turned away.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT FUCKING GIRL!

She hated me the day I first met her!

I never even did anything wrong that time!

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

_I sighed. This school was totally boring._

"_Ikuto!" I looked up to see Utau. Everybody was looking at her._

_Nobody knew that Utau was my actual sister cause she was known as her stage name, Hoshina Utau. Utau was actually 2 years younger than me too._

_Not that I cared…_

"_Listen Ikuto, I have a friend transferring to this school and I don't need you to try and fuck her up or anything got it!"_

_I smirked. "What's she like?"_

_I could tell the girls in this class were clearly getting angry. I didn't care. They were getting boring anyway._

_Utau glared at me. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you'd better not do anything to Amu!" She gasped and covered her mouth as I grinned._

"_Amu…not a bad name…" I muttered. Utau looked like she would explode._

"_Everyone, get to your seats."_

_Utau quickly went back to her seat while glaring at me._

_The teacher, Niikaidou grinned goofily. "Everybody, we have a new student. Come on in Himamori-san!"_

_I looked at the door, bored. Then my eyes widened._

_A girl with beautiful shoulder-length pink hair and bright golden eyes walked into the room shyly. She had pale skin and was smiling shyly. She looked at Niikaidou._

"_A-Actually, Niikaidou-sensei, it's Hinamori." She said, smiling._

_I looked at her. She was like an angel! _

_She turned and smiled at all of us. I could feel my heart skip a beat…wait…WHAT!_

"_Hello…my name is Hinamori Amu…nice to meet you…" She said shyly._

_I looked at everybody and narrowed my eyes. Nearly every boy…correction, every boy had hearts in their eyes as they stared at my Amu…wait…did I just say that?_

"_Well, then, Himamori-san, you can sit behind Tsukiyomi-kun." Niikaidou said. _

_I could hear myself whooping inside my mind._

_Every boy and girl groaned._

"_Why, Niikaidou-sensei!" I looked at Saaya, the school's biggest slut of the school. "Why does…the bitch have to sit next to Ikuto-sama!" She cried in a whiny voice. I glared at her._

_Amu looked shocked and hurt. _

_**SLAM!**_

_Everybody turned to Utau. She glared coldly at Saaya. Saaya just glared back._

_Utau walked to her._

_**SLAP!**_

_Everybody watched in shock as Utau slapped Saaya. Saaya slowly touched her stinging and then glared at Utau._

"_HOW DARE YOU!"_

_She raised her hand to slap Utau. I quickly stood up and grabbed Saaya's wrist and stared coldly at her._

"_Don't even think about slapping my sister Saaya." Everybody gasped._

_Utau rolled her eyes and glared at Saaya. "Listen, Saaya, don't insult Amu or you'll never, and I mean never, become a model. Everybody in the music and modeling world listens to me and Hikari, you know." _

_Saaya glared at her. "W-WHAT!"_

_I chuckled. I took a peek at Amu and she was smiling at me._

* * *

"_Hello, your Utau's brother right?" I turned and saw Amu right behind me._

_I was at the roof and was totally surprised that she was here!_

"_Um…yea…" I muttered. She smiled._

"_Ummm…can I call you Ikuto?"_

_I could tell that my heart would burst soon._

"_Sure…whatever." She smiled._

"_Well, I have to get going. Utau's waiting for me!" She said, leaving the roof. _

_I sighed and collapsed to the ground._

…_It's official…I'm in love with Hi-_

"_Ikuto-sama!" I looked up to see Saaya, smirking. She knelt down and crawled sexily to me. I smirked._

"_Hey Saaya." She wrapped her arms around my neck._

"_I really am sorry for what I almost did to your…sister." She said. _

_Whatever bitch. You're just a fucking liar._

"_Anyway, do you wanna kiss?" She asked sexily._

_I grinned, even though in the inside, I was gagging. "Sure."_

_She attacked my lips hungrily. She forced her tongue into my mouth. I responded eagerly. I began to run my hands up and down her body. Immediately, I reached under her shirt and began to grope her breasts. I smirked in the kiss._

"_Hey Ikuto, do you know where Niikai-!" I quickly got Saaya off me and looked at Amu with wide eyes. _

_Her eyes were wide with surprise and hurt._

_Saaya glared at Amu. "Hey, bitch, leave. Me and Ikuto-sama are trying to kiss you know." She wrapped her arms around me and then I pushed her off._

_Amu looked down. I suddenly saw tears around her eyes._

"…_Sorry Yamabuki-san…Tsukiyomi…" She said softly. Then she looked up with coldness in her eyes. "I didn't mean to interrupt…"_

_She turned around and started to leave._

"_W-Wait, A-Amu-"_

"_Never call me that, Tsukiyomi!" She cried._

_Then she ran off._

_Saaya scoffed. "What a freaking bitch." She muttered._

**_End Flashback…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oh…right…she caught me making out with Saaya…but why would she be angry about that?

**Utau's POV**

I smiled as Amu whispered her new song to me. It was totally amazing!

"Wow Amu! That was amazing!" I cried. She giggled.

"I hope so! Tadase and Ami said it was good already but I wasn't so sure!" She whispered happily.

I grinned. Then I looked at her.

"…Amu…can I just ask you one little question?"

"Sure."

"…Did you like…him before?"

She looked at me. "W-What? O-Of course not!" She cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Amu, I know my friend. I know when you're lying you know."

Amu looked down. "…Y-Yeah…I-I did…but I really hate him now!" She cried."…You were right Utau…Tsukiyomi's nothing but a freaking pervert and playboy!"

I smiled sadly.

…If only she knew…

If's aren't gonna take me anywhere though…I'll just wait till Ikuto just finally get's the guts to tell Amu himself.

* * *

**Roof of the School…**

**Amu's POV**

I sat down, bored. I was at the top of the school.

Now that I think about it, this is the first time I called Tsukiyomi by his first name…the first and last time…

I lowered my head.

…I still loved him…

I took out my folder. It was labeled "music sheets".

I took out a piece of paper and began to sing the lyrics.

"The sun is smiling,  
SUNNY DAY  
In the rainbow sky colored sky.  
CANDY  
Parasols are spinning like tops,  
AROUND AND AROUND  
A sweet pop!  
MELODY

Unfolding a map of sheet music,  
My easily depicted story  
Plays sat across the piano.  
Here's a portion of it: Do Mi So Do!

Crying, laughing, getting angry  
I feel these various emotions.  
Competing, feeling relieved, becoming exhausted  
Ah, it's so frantic!

My colorful heartbeat!"

I smiled.

"…I really do hope that my fans would love this song!" I said happily.

**Ikuto's POV**

…Interesting…she's pretty good at singing…

I narrowed my eyes.

But…sounds a lot like someone…wait!

My eyes widened.

She sounds just like Hoshi Hikari!

…T-That can't be…right?

S-She has the exact same voice as the number one singer of Japan!

* * *

Ri: And that's the end!

Amu: Why are you doing this to me…? T-T

Ri: Sorry…

Ikuto: Come on Amu, we're going to be together! ^^

Amu: NOOOOOOOO!

Ikuto: *smirks*

Ri: …

Dia: Please review and good bye! ^^


	2. Finding Out and Solutions

Ri: The second chappie of YMNL!

Amu: I really hate this story…

Ri: …

Dia: Ri-chan doesn't own SC! ^^

Ri: …start…?

* * *

**Chapter 2- Finding Out and Solutions**

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat down and groaned.

This was so fucking frustrating!

I was listening to some of that singer, Hikari's, songs and I know that Amu's voice and hers are the same when they sing! I just know it!

"Ikuto, I can hear you groaning from a mile away!" I rolled my eyes and turned to see Utau walk into my room. "What's wrong?"

I looked straight into her eyes which seemed to surprise her. "Utau, I want you to answer me honestly. Is Amu Hoshi Hikari or something?"

Utau looked at me. Then she giggled. Then she started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAH! WHAT THE HELL! YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT AMU IS HIKARI!" She cried, falling to the ground while laughing.

I sweat dropped.

"…Um…yes?"

She laughed harder.

After what seems like hours, she finally got up and giggled. "Seriously, Ikuto, why would you think that? Amu just likes Hikari. She adores her too but she's not her."

I scoffed. "Then why does her singing voice sound like Hoshi's?" I cried.

Utau gulped. "W-What do you mean?"

"I heard her singing earlier today."

Silence…

Then she ran out of the room.

"H-HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I cried, chasing after her.

**Regular POV**

"MOM, I'M GOING TO AMU'S HOUSE!" Utau cried, running out the door.

Her mom blinked. "…Okay…?"

"MOM!" The mother turned to look at Ikuto. "WHERE DID UTAU GO!"

"A-Amu-chan's house…"

"THANKS!" He cried before leaving the house quickly.

Their mother, Souko Hoshina, chuckled. "I wonder how they turned out like that…" She turned to a small midnight blue kitten and smiled. "What do you think Yoru-kun?" She asked.

The kitten, Yoru mewed softly. Souko petted the kitten.

"Hmmm…what I really wonder is where Ikuto came up with your name Yoru-kun."

Yoru snuggled up in Souko's lap and mewed softly.

Souko giggled. "I wonder when Ikuto and Amu will get together."

Yoru mewed, confused.

"Ikuto and Amu are so perfect together!" Souko said happily.

Yoru sweat dropped.

'Sheesh…I'm a cat and I think she's weird…' Yoru thought.

**Amu's POV**

I sighed as I collapsed onto the living room couch. I smiled as Tadase and his friend, Hanako was arguing about this book called Harry Potter.

I like the book too. But they were arguing about the couples…and I don't really care about things like that…

"Harry is totally the best with Cho you dolt!" Hanako cried.

"No he is not! He's way better with Ginny!"

"Wanna bet on it!"

"Ha! You'll see when the next book comes out that he'll be with Ginny!"

Now that I think about it, the 6th book will be coming out soon…Huh…better buy it on the day it comes out.

"What about Hermione?"

Oh dear…

"Hermione and Ron are nice together." Tadase said.

"BUT HERMIONE IS BETTER OFF WITH THAT QUIDDITCH HUNK!"

"NO SHE IS NOT!"

I giggled as they continued to argue. I looked at Ami.

She was watching T.V. She was singing along to a recording of Utau singing. She's not so good now but I'm sure she'll get better.

I frowned slightly.

If…papa was here…he'd be taking pictures of Ami…and mama would be encouraging him…

…I still can't believe they died…

And just because of that…they…went back…

I sighed sadly. I looked at Tadase who started to laugh crazily because Hanako said prince to him.

He was lucky he still had Kiseki…

I got up, went over to them, slammed a bucket onto his head, grabbed Kiseki and said, "Kiseki, quit it with the chara change! It's making me feel horrible!"

I let him go and quickly went to the kitchen.

They started to speak but what they didn't know was that I over-heard them.

"…What's with Amu?"

"I think it's because…Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia…went back into their eggs…"

"What! How come I never heard of it?"

"…" I could imagine Tadase's face of disbelief and giggled softly.

"…What?"

"…You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yup!"

"…"

I couldn't help but laugh silently to myself.

**SLAM!**

I gasped and quickly ran out to the living room.

Right in front of all of us was Utau…wow…she looked like she had seen a ghost and was running for her life…

"Amu! I think Ikuto found about your secret!

…Say what?

I just stared at her.

"…You're crazy, you know that?"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

**SLAM!**

We all turned to see Tsukiyomi bursting through the door and glaring at Utau.

"JUST TELL ME THE GOD-FUCKING DAMN TRUTH UTAU!"

"TSUKIYOMI! THERE'S A 6-YEAR OLD HERE! DON'T USE BAD WORDS!" I cried while covering Ami's ears.

He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Hikari-wannabe.

I glared at him. Then I saw him shift his eyes to Ami.

He walked over, grabbed my arms and asked, "Hey, kid, is your sister Hoshi Hikari?"

Ami smiled. I gulped and made motions to not say anything but as usual,

"Yup! Onee-chan is Hikari-chan! She's sugoi!"

She never bothers to listen to me…

Tsukiyomi looked at me. "So…you're actually Hoshi Hikari…interesting." He began to smirk.

I gulped.

"Ikuto, don't you even dare think of telling anyone!" Utau cried. Ikuto pretended to look hurt.

"But my dear sister, as if I'll tell anyone!" He said innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Quit it with the innocent act, Tsukiyomi!" I cried. I jerked my hand away from his, grabbed Ami and walked away from him.

"Come on Ami, let's go to your room okay?"

"OKAY, ONEE-CHAN!" She said happily. I looked at Tadase and Hanako.

"Can you guys take care of her while I ask Tsukiyomi something?"

Tadase and Hanako nodded, stood up, and quickly left to Ami's room with Ami.

I turned to Tsukiyomi. "Okay, what do you want?"

He shrugged.

I sighed. "Good, I'm just glad you don't have anything to blackmail me with…"

"Actually, I do." I jerked my head up and stared at him.

"WHAT!"

He lifted him phone, flipped it open and started to play a video.

It had Ami confessing that I was Hikari…

"WHEN DID YOU RECORD THAT!" Utau cried.

"While the kid confessed."

Oh dear…

"…"

He smirked. "How about this, if you don't want this little info leaking out to the whole school, then you'll have to be my new lackey."

I stared at him. "W-WHAT!"

"IKUTO!" Utau cried. She went over to him, grabbed him and dragged him to the hall.

I just stood where I was, too shocked to do anything.

**Utau's POV**

"Ikuto, are you crazy!" He shrugged.

"What do you think?"

I groaned. "Ikuto, I know you love her!" He stiffened.

"…What are you talking about?" He asked coldly.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I know my brother well enough. Besides, the first time you saw her, I saw you blushing."

He stared at me. "I was not!"

"Uh, yes you were!"

"Not!"

"Were!"

"NOT!"

"WERE!"

"NOT!"

"WERE!"

"NOT!"

"WERE!"

"Um…" We quickly turned to see Amu with an amused face. "Am I interrupting something that's, oh I don't know, stupid and childish?"

I blushed as Ikuto just ignored her.

"No…y-you were not Amu…" I said. She laughed.

"You guys were fighting over something that Tadase had to come down stairs to complain that Ami was crying because of your silly fight!"

I blushed harder and held my head in shame while Ikuto just ignored her. But I could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Anyway, sorry about that Amu…I was trying to convince him that making you his lackey is very stupid."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"NOT!"

"IS!"

"PLEASE BE QUIET!" Amu screamed. She sighed. "The neighbors are gonna complain!" She said calmly. "So please, just be quiet."

Ikuto smirked. "Look, she can't even say 'shut up'. Come on Hinamori, we're in High School. You can quit with the politeness."

Amu glared at him. "Don't worry. I'll gladly give all my hatred and be completely rude to you and the people who you call your friends." She said.

Ikuto and Amu glared at each other, eyes full of hatred.

…Why can't they just admit that they love each other?

Well, Utau, the world isn't fair…

**Ikuto's POV**

What. The. Fucking. Damn. HELL!

How could Utau think that I lo-…like that fucking freak!

She's so angelic and so annoying! I can't even stand being in the same room as her!

_~Denial~_

…Who the fucking hell was that?

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Don't use such words! I'm just 14 for crying out loud!_

Who the hell are you?

…_That's a bit better. Now who do you think I am?_

A freak who can speak to people in their minds.

…_Ignoring that comment…Anyway, Ikuto, why are you in denial?_

I am not in denial…about what?

_Idiot! Being in love with Amu, what else?_

I do not!

_Don't lie! I'm the one who wrote that you love Amu back in the first chapter!_

…Huh?

…_Never mind…_

…

_Anyway, get Amu to become your lackey._

Why? I would've expected you to be against it.

_Nah, I'd rather see what happens. Besides, having a girl who's secretly a singer has a lot of advantages…_

True…Who are you again?

_Who do you think I am?_

Do we have to go through this again?

_...No…_

Good, now tell me.

…_I can't cause I have to go now! Bye! Good luck with this Amuto story!_

…Wait, what?

…

………

……………

What the hell…?

**Amu's POV**

I continued to wave my hand in front of Tsukiyomi and this is my result.

Nothing.

All he has is this blank stare that he has been giving me for what, I don't know, 10 minutes?

I turned to Utau. "Do you think he's alright?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm just surprised that you're worried about him."

"Well, I can't have him standing here with a brain-washed expression on his face! Ami will have the wrong idea!"

She just laughed. Then she pulled me away from him.

"One more thing, Amu, are you alright with being Ikuto's lackey?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…honestly, I think that if I don't and my secret is spilled, it'll be a lot worse."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well…it's just a feeling."

She sighed. "…I see…Amu, I'm worried that people will think that you two are dating because you'll be together."

I laughed. "Are you crazy Utau? I'm, not gonna be with him every single time."

She sweat dropped. "…Um…Amu…if you're his lackey, you do realize that you'll be his servant till he drops the whole Lackey idea?"

I stared at her. Then I laughed.

"You've gotta be kidding me Utau!" I cried.

"She's not." A husky voice said right next to my right ear.

I screamed and smacked the person behind me.

Tsukiyomi yelped and glared at me. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT ABOUT HINAMORI!"

I glared back. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I cried.

He stared at me and laughed. "That actually scared you! That's hilarious! You're so pathetic Hinamori!"

I glared at him. "S-So!" I cried in defense but it just made him laugh harder.

Although, I was angry he was laughing at me, I really did like his melodic laugh…oh great…I'm sounding like an idiot…

Then he smirked. "So, like I said, you'll be my new lackey, Hinamori."

I glared. "No."

He smirked and took out his phone. "Fine. Then I guess everybody will now know your little secret."

I groaned inwardly. "…N-No!"

He smirked and held his finger near the send button. "You sure, Hinamori?"

I turned to Utau. "Aren't you going to help me?"

She shook her head. "That's your fault for being careless. And it's also Ami's fault."

I glared at her while Iku-! I mean, Tsukiyomi laughed.

"OH, BE QUIET!" I cried. He just laughed harder.

I glared. Then my eyes widened.

"…What?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"I-Is t-that…?"

I pointed to something that I was certain was a chara.

Tsukiyomi looked at the chara and then to me with wide eyes.

"H-How! HOW IS IT THAT YOU CAN SEE YORU!" He cried.

* * *

Amu: …

Ri: What do you think?

Amu: Honestly…did not expect the ending to end like that…

Ri: I know. I decided to do something stupid in the end! And when Ikuto found out that you were a singer…it came out completely different… ^^

Amu: …

Ri: BYE! ^^


End file.
